ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Christmas Carnage 2019
Card Intergender Lights Out Match for the DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Gilda Triple Threat Massacre on 34th Street Fight Match for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship Peter Pan © vs. Ash Ketchum vs. Maxmillion Pegasus DXW Global Women's Championship Jenny Realight © vs. Mina Valentina w/Alina Valentina Fatal 4-Way Match for the DXW International Women's Championship Sakura Hagiwara © vs. Lord Dominator vs. Mai Shiranui vs. Sada Lethal Lockdown Match The Bullet Club (Tama Tonga, Tanga Loa, Lincoln Loud, & Kinjack) vs. The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly, & Roderick Strong) vs. The Juvenile Delinquents (Horrid Henry, Kevin Murphy, Judd Birch, & Terrence) DXW International Championship Matt Kyle © vs. Ace Walker DXW Global Television Championship "Joker" Akira Kurusu © vs. Mowgli DXW Social Network Championship Tsukune Aono © w/Kenny Rodriguez vs. "The King of Swerve" Shane Strickland DXW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match Seto Kaiba & Hwoarang vs. The Iron Fists of Injustice (Craig Marduk & Eddy Gordo) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Ayane Mitsui & Chocho Caras © vs. Royal Woods' Finest (Ronnie Anne Santiago & Sid Chang) w/Lori Loud Preshow The JFC (Shantae & Risky Boots) vs. The Rebel Sisters (Sedusa & Sombra) DXW United States Championship Gladion © vs. Punishment Martinez ChristmasCarnage2K19Preshow.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19Preshow2.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship-1CotendersMatch.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19Bullet ClubvUndisputedEravJuvenileDelinquents.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K19DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P2. After the match, Jade Storm arrives to the 6-sided ring and applauding Shantae & Risky Boots for their victory. Then Jade turns her attention to Sedusa & Sombra, extending her hand and helps them up as she grabs the mic as she says "Sedusa, Sombra, you two did a great effort to Shantae & Risky Boots. For now on...The Rebel Sisters are now my newest recruits of The JFC. So what do you two say?" Sedusa & Sombra then nods as the crowd cheers of accepting Jade's proposition. Shantae, Risky Boots, Jade Storm, & The Rebel Sisters are celebrating of the Rebel Sisters becoming the newest members of the JFC. *4. After the match, an exhausted Joker kneels before Mowgli for good sportsmanship then walks out. Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, & Rebecca Cunningham rushes to the ring and celebrating with Mowgli of winning his first title. *5. After the match, Matt and Ace shake each other's hand for the Code of Honor until Tyler Mattias Clement & Duke Devlin rush from the crowd to the ring and jumps Matt and Ace from out of nowhere as the crowd boos at them. Tyler is pummeling Matt and Duke is stomping on Ace. Tyler hits Matt with Supermodel Kick, and Duke hits Ace with Roll the Dice. Duke grabs a steel chair to the ring and wraps it on Ace's leg and Tyler grabs the mic. Tyler then said "Hey, Ace, remember us!? We are responsible to cripple your son! (crowd boos) Hey, Jason, your father is gonna join you!" The crowd boos as Tyler locks Matt Kyle up with Camel Clutch as Duke climbs up to the top rope to break Ace's leg until the crowd cheers as Chrom rushes to the ring then tackles Tyler down. Chrom tosses Duke off the top turnbuckle then hits Duke with Ylisse Cutter, then hits Tyler with Chrom Charge, then tosses them out. Chrom helps Ace and Matt up as Tyler & Duke walks out in a huff. *7. After the match, Nari, Michiko, & Rin of Flower Teen Kill Team Go rushes to the ring and attacking Sakura, Lord Dominator, and Mai as the crowd boos at them. As they toss Mai and Lord Dominator out of the ring, four members of Flower Teen Kill Team Go are ganging up on Sakura until the crowd explodes as Lucina rushes to the ring and hits Sada with Critical Spear, followed by Nari as Michiko & Rin retreat. Sakura gets up slowly and sees Lucina, who walks out like she sees a ghost. *8. During the match, Mina goes for Soviet Might, but Jenny counters and hits her with Blue Pegasus Bomb to make a pinfall, but Alina puts Mina's foot on a bottom rope to stop the pin at two as the referee Jessika Carr saw Alina's actions and Carr ejects Alina out of the match with a biggest pop and Alina is yelling in Russian as she walks to the back. Later, Jenny goes for another Realight Spear, but Mina pulls the referee Jessika Carr and Jenny accidentally hits Carr. Mina goes for Soviet Might to try again, but Jenny counters and hits her with Fiore Super Kick until Alina rushes back to the ring and hits her with Russian Hammer then Mina hits Jenny with Soviet Might to make a pinfall, but referee Carr is still out cold until the lights went out. The lights are back on and Jackinori appears in the ring apron and yanks Alina out of the ring then brawls with each other to the back. Back in the ring while referee Jessika Carr gets back up, Mina goes for The Tank Crusher, but Jenny rolls out of the way as Mina missed, and Jenny hits her with Realight Spear and locks her up with Blue Pegasus Lock (Figure 8 Leg Lock) to make her tap out. *9. Pegasus is about to get a table from under the ring until the DXW World Tag Team Champions, Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner go after him until Nobuyuki Sugou & HIM jumps them from behind and stomping them. Pegasus grabs the table to the ring as he, Nobuyuki, & HIM goes in the ring and beat up on Peter Pan and Ash while Pegasus sets the table up. HIM hits Peter Pan with Demon Claw. Pegasus & Nobuyuki gonna double chokeslam Ash through the table until the crowd cheers as Greninja rushes to the ring and hits HIM from behind with Aerial Ace then hits Nobuyuki with Ice Punch. Greninja goes for Water Shuriken to Pegasus until Perfect Cell jumps Greninja. Pegasus, Nobuyuki, HIM, & Cell are stomping both Ash & Greninja until Mokuba & Timmy rushes to the ring and hits both Nobuyuki & HIM out of the ring with a kendo stick and chases them away to the back. Peter Pan rushes back to the ring and hits Pegasus with Neverland Nightmare to make a pinfall, but Cell breaks up the pin at two and hits him with Perfect 10 and tosses him out of the ring through the presents. Pegasus & Cell turns back their attention to Ash & Greninja until the big present pops up to be revealed as Incineroar as the crowd cheers wildly and he takes down both Pegasus & Cell with double clotheslines. Greninja kips up as Incineroar hits Cell with Samoan Drop followed by Max Malicious Moonsault (Diving Moonsault) and Greninja tosses Cell out of the ring then he and Incineroar walk out of the ring. Back to the match, Pegasus gets up, but Ash kips up then takes his shirt off and his hat off then hits Pegasus with a Superkick followed by Catch Them All, then takes Pegasus to the table and hits him with Welcome to Pallet Town through the table to make an upset pinfall victory. After the match, Peter Pan goes to the ring and hands Ash the DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt and shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor and walks out. Ash celebrates his first World Heavyweight Championship victory in his tears of joy as Greninja, Incineroar, Lisa, Brock, Olivia, Delia Ketchum, Akitsu, Homura, & Gladion arrives to the ring and celebrates with him. *10. As DJC starting to fade out from the Griffin Clutch until the crowd cheers as Rarity rushes to the ring and jumps Gilda to breaks the hold to save her husband. Gilda goes for Griffin Bomb, but Rarity counters and hits her with Diamond Gem Cutter followed by Fashion Driver and goes back outside. Rarity saturating the table with lighter fluid then sets it on fire. DJC gets up and sends Gilda to the apron and hits her off the apron with Vertebreaker through the flaming table as the crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!" as DJC sends Gilda back to the ring. Rarity gives DJC a barbed wire baseball bat and locks Gilda up with Combination D with it as Gilda screams in agony as she busted wide open. Gilda had no choice, but tapping out as the crowd in Cleveland explodes as Gilda and DJC are down all battered and bloodied. After the match, Rarity helps DJC up then walks out and kiss each other to celebrate. The EMTs arrive to stretch an injured Gilda out of the arena to the ambulance to a nearby hospital to close the show. Miscellaneous *The Enzai Cellmates (Guys & Jose) accepted the Lucha Bros.' challenge to face them for the DXW Global Tag Team Titles in a Ladder Match at Rumble Resolution. *Lucina is walking out but stopped by Juri as Juri told Lucina "Lucina, why did you save Sakura Hagiwara from Flower Teen Kill Team Go from earlier? I thought you two are enemies." Lucina then responded "We were. And Sakura will owe me her title shot against me at Rumble Resolution. Good day, ma'am." Lucina walks out of the arena as Juri confused about Lucina's answer. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019